


Apple Pie

by miss_grey



Series: Destiel Drabbles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apple Pie, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets his first taste...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Pie

 

 

It’s unquestionably the best idea Dean’s ever had, he thinks, as he sits, half-turned in the front seat of the Impala and watches Cas swipe a finger through the gooey goodness of apple pie filling.  Oh yeah, Dean thinks, as Cas studies the cinnamon-speckled filling for just a moment before he slides his finger into his mouth.  His eyes go wide before they flutter shut and he _moans_ around his finger before pulling it slowly out with a soft ‘pop’.  Dean clears his throat and shifts on the seat, uncomfortably aware of how warm he suddenly feels.  “So uh…good, right?”  Dean asks, voice cracking slightly.  “You tell me,” Cas says, as he leans forward across the seat and brushes his lips over Dean’s.


End file.
